We Are Here
by gallifrey-companion
Summary: Or the one where Tony and Clint discover the poly-amorous life of some of their teammates


Tony sauntered down the halls of his Tower, more awake than he was after the battle against Ultron after he took nearly twelve hours of sleep. He headed towards the kitchen the heart of the personal part of the tower, set on making himself a large cup of coffee.

His mind wandered to the events of the past few days. After defeating Ultron and his army of metal monsters, The Avengers had left duty over to Fury and headed back to New York for much needed rest and healing.

Pietro was still on the helicarrier being cared for, and would be for a while. He had only been saved by his apparent healing speed, as well as what limited healing magic Thor knew and what ever else the others could piece together. Tony was glad the kid had lived, he was sure that the two of them would get along wonderfully in the future.

Tony briefly thought about looking into where Pepper was and maybe getting Clint's family to come visit for a while before deciding to deal with it after he had something to eat and drink.

Once he arrived in the large room, he immediately headed to the state of the art coffee maker. Tony passed Clint, who seemed to have had the same idea as he and was sitting at the table with mug and some toast.

"I feel like I went to battle with those Asgard animals Thor was telling us about," Clint groaned in greeting. Tony could see the bandages covering parts of the man's body and sent a silent prayer to Pietro for saving the man's life. He then sent one to all high tech equipment that managed to bring him back with help of high speed healing factors.

"Just an army of robots. Where is our friendly thunder god anyways?" Tony asked.

Clint snorted. "I could hear him snoring from a floor away when I woke up, I'm pretty sure he'll be out for a while."

"He did use a lot of his magic power stuff, must of exhausted him," Tony considered. "What do you think the refractory period for gods is?"

Clint only stared at him for a moment over his mug of coffee before saying slowly, "I'm too goddamn tired to tell if that was an innuendo or an actual question."

"Don't worry, it was both. I could always ask Jane," Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "And where are the rest of our lovely comrades hiding away? I expected to find most of the others up by now, I know they are early risers."

"Dunno," Clint told him before taking a bite of toast. "I saw Vision at some point - I don't think he slept much if at all - before he flew off somewhere, saying he'd be back in a while. Sam emerged at some point and collected a rather large amount of coffee, saying something about caffeine-addicted supersoldiers and I haven't seen him since. Wanda I checked in on about an hour ago when I woke up and is out like a rock. I haven't seen Nat, Steve or Bucky."

Tony hummed in the back of his throat, mind busy as the coffee slowly began to wake him up. The pair sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying the peace for the first time since the party. After a while, Tony stood up.

"I'm gonna go find our missing and make sure they are alive, coming?" He asked. Clint considered it for a moment and then stood with a sigh.

"Why not?" He agreed and the pair headed down the first hallway.

The first bedroom they came upon was Wanda's and Tony allowed Clint to go in and check on the girl again. He could see that Clint had begun to really care for Wanda and Pietro and smiled softly. Tony made a mental note to do his best to keep the little group together.

Wanda was asleep like Clint reported, her dark hair covering his fast as she curled in around a pillow. It occurred to him that she was probably used to sleeping with her brother next to her. Clint knelt next to the bed and brushed her hair away from her face with a peaceful smile before kissing her head and rising.

The next room they came upon was Steve's. They could hear noise from inside, talking and shuffling around. Tony and Clint glanced at each other before shrugging. The door was partly open, which allowed the sound to escape, and they peered in to the best of their abilities.

The room was large, as was everything inside. A huge bed was against a wall, a flat screen on the other with a radio set, computer, and bookshelf taking up remaining room.

On the bed, the pair were able to see Natasha curled up next to Steve, slowly kissing each others. The super soldier had one hand buried in red curls, the other was reaching down the long brown hair between in open legs. Tony could see Bucky's metal arm glintering from the man's kneeling place on the floor.

At first, neither man could see Sam but then the man came out of the bathroom. "Starting without me?" He asked teasingly before crawling onto the bed.

"Couldn't resist," Steve replied, tearing his mouth away from the Russian spy. "We almost died…" He trailed off.

Sam got a sad look on his face. He leaned over and gave Steve a slow, hungry kiss like he was trying to inhale him before doing the same to Natasha. "But we didn't," He said and reached down pull Bucky up. "We are here,"

And for a while, Tony and Clint watched in pure amazement and shock as the four of them simply curled around each other and kissed and held each other. Clint tapped Tony on the shoulder and gestured for them to proceed on.

"Holy shit…" Tony muttered in shock.

"Holy shit it right," Clint agreed.

"Did you have any idea?" Tony asked.

"None, though this does explain a lot."

Tony hummed again before smirking and said "So what do you think the refractory time is for three super soldiers and a bird man?"

"Stark I swear to god!"


End file.
